


Exercises for Meeting New People When You Have Social Anxiety

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Hypnotism, M/M, Rapists in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Dr. Edwin Reed is going to teach Cameron McAlister the right way to meet people if he wants to make friends.
Relationships: Hypnotist's Husband/Straight Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Exercises for Meeting New People When You Have Social Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



"What brings you here today?" Edwin asked his newest client.

For a few moments, the man said nothing, simply wrung his hands together. "I'm anxious in social situations. Didn't use to be much of a problem, but my new job requires schmoozing at parties and I'm terrible at it."

Edwin smiled kindly at him. "You aren't the kind people think would be socially awkward, are you?" Cameron McAlister was extremely handsome, with a fit body and thick, dark hair that clearly had a tendency to fall in front of his heavily lashed eyes so that he had to swoop it out of the way. He was only in his late twenties and still had quite a bit of his prime to enjoy. If Edwin had anything to do with it, he'd soon find a better method for enjoying his prime. It certainly wouldn't be working at some boring corporate job that kept Cameron busy.

"No." For a moment it looked as if Cameron would say more, but he held back, reticent to open up with a stranger.

That was fine with Edwin, as it gave him time to tap his pen on his desk in a slow, quiet rhythm, disguising the action as an absentminded tic. Handsome young Cameron, hiding himself behind a buttoned-up shirt and wool slacks, would be his next special project. Once his cue was complete, he started asking questions of Cameron.

"What makes you more comfortable with people?"

His answers were standard fare, mostly about getting to know people better. It was hard for him to make friends, but easier for him to be outgoing amongst those he was already friendly with.

"What about your intimates?"

"Intimates?"

"Are you less anxious with your boyfriends?"

Cameron frowned. "I date women."

"Are you less anxious with your dates?"

A few more questions, and Edwin was ready to start planting his first suggestions. "Would you be less anxious with people if you could treat them like you were already intimate when you first met?"

"Yes."

"What sort of actions do you consider intimate?"

The first few were innocent things, hugs and such, but Edwin kept prodding. "Sex."

"What kind of sex?"

A shrug.

"Any sexual acts?"

"Blow jobs. Fucking. Just normal sex."

"Let's start with that first one, Cam. Whenever you meet a man next week, I want you to imagine yourself sucking his dick. This fantasy will make you feel more comfortable with the man. After all, for him to let you suck his dick, you would have to be well-acquainted with each other already."

Edwin cued the end of the session, and Cameron blinked. "So it's just asking questions? Like therapy?"

"Pretty much." Edwin gave him a friendly smile. "I add a little subtle reinforcement to my suggestions, but mostly I help you talk through your anxieties in a safe space."

* * *

Looking at his schedule, Edwin smiled. His next client was Cameron McAlister, who was coming along nicely after a month of sessions. The Cameron who entered his office walked with a sort of loose-limbed confidence. He wore a tank top and shorts, proudly displaying his beautiful body. He'd gotten a tongue ring, and the piercing would be healed by the time he was finished molding Cameron.

"How are you doing, Cameron?" he asked.

"I'm feeling confused, Dr. Reed."

"How so?"

Cameron slouched in his seat, legs spread wide in unconscious invitation. "I've been less nervous meeting people lately, but I keep having these fantasies. About men."

"Hmm," Edwin said, picking up his pen. He started tapping it. "Have you considered that as you grow more comfortable with yourself, you are starting to experience previously repressed desires?"

Cameron leaned forward, rapt, as Edwin explained how he'd always wanted to suck cock, he'd simply been too afraid.

* * *

Edwin felt a stirring in his slacks as his current favorite client walked in. It was time for Cameron's most important visit. Cameron looked better than ever with blond highlights in his trendy haircut and a cute rainbow heart decorating his wrist. His shorts had gotten tighter and his tank top had been slashed down the sides. He looked like a happy young gay man. His present look did a good job of advertising that he was available, though once Edwin was done with him, his look would advertise quite a bit more. Edwin didn't believe in subtle when it came to creating a perfect cock slut.

The session started much the same as any others, except that shortly after Edwin tapped out the cue his husband walked through the door carrying a small brown bag. "You forgot your lunch!" he said. His acting was as terrible as ever, but Edwin loved him anyway.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Cam, this is my husband Mitch. Mitch, this is Cam. I've been helping Cam learn to greet men comfortably. Cam, want to show Mitch what you've learned?"

"Sure," Cam said with a happy smile. He slid off Edwin's sofa and crawled to Mitch, keeping his back arched so that his perfect bubble butt threated to burst out of his shorts. Kneeling in front of Mitch, he asked, "Can I suck your cock?"

"Sure, baby doll," Mitch said, ruffling his hair. "Why don't you show me what you can do with that tongue piercing?"

Cam might never have sucked a man before, but Edwin had him watching porn and practicing on bananas and later dildos he'd bought himself. Turned out his was a good student. He undid Mitch's pants with a charming eagerness, but then he took his time, licking Mitch's briefs until they were transparent with his spit before fishing Mitch's cock out.

He looked delighted to see Mitch's cock, which Edwin felt might not even be his interference since Mitch had a wonderful cock. He sucked the tip into his mouth, looking up at Mitch through those gorgeous lashes of his.

"You're doing good, baby doll," Mitch praised him, "but I have a busy day, so I'm just going to fuck your face now, okay?"

Cam nodded around his cock, cheerfully acquiescing as Mitch grabbed his head and fucked his face as promised. He kept his lips wrapped around his teeth like a good boy and didn't protest once as Mitch shoved his cock deep into his throat, though he couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes or the way he gasped for air every time Mitch let him up long enough to breathe.

No one else could help complete his work like Mitch could. He used Cam ruthlessly, made his first blow job a rough face fuck with zero concern for Cam as anything but a hole to get him off. It was best not to give his special ones any romantic notions. They were cock sluts and fuck toys, not anyone's boyfriend.

"It was very nice to meet you, Cam. You make a good hole, you little slut," Mitch said with his come striped across Cam's face.

Cam smiled. "It was nice to meet you, too."

Mitch left, and Edwin resumed the session.

"Did you find it easy to meet Mitch?"

"Yes!" Cam said with excitement. "I knew exactly what to do and say to make him like me. I was totally comfortable. It's amazing."

Edwin smiled at him. "That's good to hear, Cam. I want you to greet at least five strange men before our session next week, okay, Cam? Be a brave boy and pick ones that make you look slightly afraid when you see them. Also, now that you know how to break the ice, it's time to start on what happens next." He pulled a rather large butt plug out of the bag Mitch had brought in with him. "This is going to go in your ass, Cam. Trust me, your new friends are going to love this."


End file.
